Plants Vs Zombies: Logan's Rebellion of Plants
Plants vs. Zombies: Logan's Rebellion of Plants is a game made by Logan 3D Pros. Its where you get to make your own Worlds, Brain Busters, Plants, Zombies, and even port over Plants and Zombies from the Chinese worlds! Story Crazy Dave and Penny went out one day, same time as the zombies, and then 2 meteors crashed into them, causing new worlds to be made. Apparently, they started to slide away from each other. Now you must reunite the plants. Worlds Here are the worlds. Logan Age: The starting world. Here you get Peashooter, Potato Mine, Sunflower, Wallnut, and after the tutorial, you find Crazy Dave. After the tutorial, in the other levels, you get Sourpuss, a lemon/octopus fusion who squirts Lemon Juice at the Zombies, Carbon Pad, which lets you pick, either the lava version of the world, or the normal, each one has a different Boss and Gargantuar. Zuke, from the Chinese Version, he comes in and explodes all Zombies on screen. Beet, he Head pounds zombies into submission. Earthshake, who jumps on the ground, causing an earthquake. Spearmint, who throws a spear, which then turns into mint wind. Meld Shroom, who is sort of like the Hypno Shroom. And the Potato, who plants himself in the ground, like a ground Tangle Kelp. Gargantuar (Land): Drillgantuar Imp: Drill Imp Gargantuar (Lava):Lavantuar Imp: Lava Slug Imp Boss (Land): Zombot Plant Polluter Boss (Lava): Zombot Plant Digger. Chef Brainle Jacks Zeppelin: The 2nd world. Here you get Pea Drone, Missile Drone, Aspearagus, Poison Ivy, Mosquito Fern, Jack in the Bush, and Evil Shroom. Gargantuar: Chef Gargantuar Imp: Baker Imp Boss: Chef Brainle Jack, and the Enfuego Healer Zombies. Graveyard: This is the 3rd world, its where old and new plants and zombies come back from the grave. (literally.) You'll get Doom Shroom, Electric Fan Blover, Ice Shroom, Bad Orange, Popcorn, Shield Shroom, and the Venus Fly Trap from PVZOL. Zombini Beach and The Deep End: The water levels, In Zombini Beach, you'll get Banana Launcher, Lilly Pad, Tangle Kelp, Guacodile, Bowling Bulb, and Oak Archer. In The Deep End, you get Terraquarium, Coral Pea, Abyss Shroom, Electric Anemone, Sea Starfruit, and Oxygen Seaweed. (All credit for the Terraquarium, Coral Pea, and Abyss Shroom go to Garney the Garnet Dragon.) Dee L C Islands: The Dee LC Island has Plantlantis, Haunted Mansion, Shiverburn Caves, and Mystical Forest, as well as an brand new world, named Dimension X! What's in Dimension X? See and you'll find out! Puffy Clouds: Here, you'll get Inkberry, Huckleberry, Cloud Pot, Artichoke Drone, Garlic Drone and Champion's Oak. Zomboss Corps: Le Final World! Here, you get, Mirror Grass, Candy Pea, Bamboo Shoot, Whip Shroom, Cannon Shroom, Chomper, and Daisy. ???: I'll let you figure out this one for your self, but the plants are Cob Cannon, and Flower Pot. Level Creators The world, plant, brain busters, level, zombie, and world ports are the gimmicks this game. World: Ever wanted to make your own world, well now you can! Plant: Wanted to create that plant you always wanted? Brain Busters: Wanted to bring back Air Raid, or something else? Zombie: Wanted to make a perfect zombie (or boss zombie) that would eat the brains of the neighbors? World Port: Use this to transport the worlds and plants from the Chinese PVZ2 to the English PVZ2! Also, the best part, YOU CAN SHARE THESE WITH THE WHOLE WORLD! Its like LBP2, but with PVZ in there!